1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for optimizing the distribution of a fluid containing for example at least one gas phase and at least one liquid phase through a bed of granular solids or particles, with the fluid downwardly circulating through the bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In this field, one of the key points for achieving good hydrogenation selectivity is proper distribution of the gas and liquid at the head of the reactor or of each catalyst bed in view of the fact that the gas/liquid volumetric ratios generally range from 0.01 to 50 and most frequently from 0.02 to 20.
Thus, the individual skilled in the art is familiar with positioning the distributor plate at a relatively great distance from the catalytic bed to form a sufficient space to allow distribution of the gas phase such that the gas or gas phase is correctly distributed.
Thus, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,540 mentions the possibility of choosing the value of the distance between the distributor plate and the catalytic bed from an extensive range of values of between 7.62 cm and 91 cm. After reading this document and in accordance with normal practice, the individual skilled in the art would, as mentioned above, select the distance value from the upper part of this range rather than the lower part.